A Divine Plan Indeed
by Shinpiteki-Ookami
Summary: Alternate Universe: Kagome and long time boyfriend Inu Yasha join the Imperial Japanese Navy, after serving two years Kagome gets a promotion. Read Summery Inside!
1. Do Me the Honor'

Hello everyone, I had to re-write this chapter a bit as I had found some errors in my research. I want to thank Tom for the insight. I do not enjoy making people upset on my lack knowledge on the subject of The Imperial Japanese Navy (Nihon Kaigun). I done my homework so sit back and relax as I give you a run down on what I found out. With the help of the British, who trained the Japanese to the point that all bridge orders were issued in English, a Japanese fleet was built in the early twentieth century. So, the IJN is also known as:  
  
Nippon Rikugun / Kaigun  
  
Teikoku Rikugun / Kaigun  
  
Rikugun / Kaigun  
  
Alternatively, as far as the IJA is concerned, IJA personnel often referred to themselves as simply "Gun." They have established a system of rank names that is reminiscent of wartime ranks, but that is also just different enough to remind the Japanese people that they do not really have a navy. One interesting feature of the system is that two words for officer (shikan and shoko) have been abolished. Therefore, this is what I gathered from my search for the basis of my story.  
  
Taisa = Colonel or Captain [IJN liked to use "Daisa" instead!] This fits Sesshoumaru in the story.  
  
Taii = Captain or Lieutenant: Kouga falls under this class.  
  
Itto (Koku) Heiso = (Air) Petty Officer First Class: This is Kagome's newest officer rank.  
  
Nitohei = Private: Fits Miroku since he is a practicing Buddhist Priest.  
  
Itto (Koku) Hei = (Air) Airman 1c: Fits Sango perfectly in the story.  
  
Santo (Koku) Hei = (Air) Airman 3c: This is Inu Yasha's class, which he achieved quite rapidly for being in the service for only two years.  
  
I believe that this short story will rank up there somewhere between Prophecy of Silver and Under Cover, Where?, meaning all the wonderful lemons between certain couples and some head bashings. I expect just as many wonderful reviews. Sadly I know, how much we Hate Kikyou!!! (Sorry, to those who love her!!! Gag me with that smell....) Nawh, seriously I have been using her a lot in my stories doing the good deed to redeem herself by dying and giving Kagome back her soul, but not in this fic. She is a Nasty Bitch, who will try to get her way. But I promise you, some lovely baseball bat bashings for her interfering after the fact. Read and find out what I mean. As you know, I am a perverted bitch, which enjoys having my way with men. Ya, ya, ya! I know what a sick fuck. To each his or her own baby... That's what I say and you love it down to the nitty gritty. I hope you enjoy...  
  
"A Divine Plan, Indeed"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or its characters.  
  
Summery: Kagome and long time boy friend Inu Yasha join the Imperial Japanese Navy aka Nippon Rikugun / Kaigun. Living together was wonderful, working near each other was great, but Kagome advancing to an Officer's position while attending the Naval University gets to Inu Yasha, feeling left out he decides to take a course for himself. After all the years they have been together he never told her about his older half brother who he has not seen since he was 12 years old, figuring he'd never see him again. Wrong!!!  
  
Kagome's Professor has the hot's for her and the feelings mutual. Time passes and he learns more about her, not realizing his younger half brother Inu Yasha, is her long time boyfriend and roommate because of the pet name Kagome calls him. Kagome doesn't know that he's related to Inu Yasha, and because of their strange attraction to one another Kagome doesn't tell Inu Yasha about this certain professor fearing Inu Yasha's jealous streak so she calls him Mr. T. Kagome unknowingly begins to act on her inner desires, as her feelings grow for Sesshoumaru and she doesn't understand why?  
  
Inu Yasha tends his classes on the other side of the base away from Kagome. The Nautical Engineering Institute is held three days a week while Kagome's attends five days for her course. During one of Inu Yasha's classes, he notices Kagome and calls out to her, finding out that it in fact was not Kagome but another. He begins to flirt with her and she thus a sexual relationship forms and leads them to where Inu Yasha and Kagome live. One fateful day Kagome comes home early from class to surprise Inu Yasha with a romantic dinner for two, when she sees his car parked outside the driveway. What will happen? Read and find out.  
  
Prolog: Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha's older half brother earned rank of Taisa Colonel, after serving 8 years in the Imperial Japanese Navy. He is also a Marine Biologist Professor at The Marine Science of Oceanography located on the Japanese Naval Base (Nippon Rikugun / Kaigun. I know Japan doesn't have a Navy except during wartime but this is only a story, please go with the flow, that's all I ask.) Kagome and Inu Yasha has been an item since the 7th grade and now that they had graduated high school, they decided to go into the Imperial Japanese Navy and they live outside the base in Kagome's ocean view cottage home she inherited from her long dead grandmother located near the base.  
  
After two short years, continuing their duty as airmen, working for the Navy, Kagome has the opportunity to advance in the line of Marine Biology and becoming a Itto (Koku) Heiso = (Air) Petty Officer First Class, and Marine Biologist her long life dream. Inu Yasha disagreed with her but supported her fully, as he went into learning Nautical Engineering, to further his class as an Santo (Koku) Hei = (Air) Airman 3c. Inu Yasha met a few new interesting people along the way. Kagome worked hard for this promotion and she was not about to let it slip out of her hands because of a jealous streak Hogo had that's Inu Yasha's pet name which means protector.  
  
Therefore, she took the leap of Faith and went for it. Now she tends one of the hardest classes she has. Marine Biology II with a 26 year old, Taisa Colonel, Sesshoumaru Tanaka, as her Professor who immediately fell for the lovely 20 year old, Itto (Koku) Heiso = (Air) Petty Officer First Class, Kagome Higurashi. Sesshoumaru suppressed his urges for months after her attending his class whom happens to be his top student, he makes a move to finally talk to her about her course and her goals in life a way of getting close to her.  
  
Inu Yasha tends his classes needed for Nautical Engineering, when he believes he sees Kagome in his class. Calling out to her, he soon finds that it's not her, but a damn near looks a like. He starts flirting with her thinking he could have some fun with this and she precipitates his feelings by going all out and seducing him into an affair while, Kagome attends her classes. Inu Yasha soon takes their love making into Kagome's home no less. Sparks fly between the couples!  
  
Some of our favorite characters in an unique short story. Kaede 35 years old serving as the Administrative Coordinator of Academics at the university and sister to Kikyou who is a 22 years old non-militant student attending the Nautical Engineering course. Sango 22 years old Itto (Koku) Hei = (Air) Airman 1c. Also attending Nautical Engineering courses, Miroku 23 years Nitohei = Private, who's practicing as a Buddhist Priest. Kouga's a 25 years old, Taii = Lieutenant and Professor of Marine Science at the university of Oceanography. Ayame 21 years old non-militant student also attending Marine Biology courses. Shippou 7 years old orphan living on the Naval base's orphanage/adoption center and Rin 6 years old adopted daughter of Captain Tenaka, Sesshoumaru who is best friends with Shippou.  
  
'Do Me the Honor'  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
"Hey Hogo come on what's taking you so long to get dressed? We're off duty today and only have classes! Hurry up will you, I'll be outside waiting oh and Inu Yasha remember to lock the door okay!" Kagome yelled towards the upstairs bedrooms, as she walked out the door grabbing her blue backpack, dressed in a short black fitted skirt that hugged every curve from her hips, buttocks and thighs showing her long sexy legs. Her dark blue baby T- shirt in silver letters that read Beware I Bite!  
  
That spread across her large full breasts accenting their fullness, showing just enough cleavage to jumpstart any man's inner desire. The shirt fitted nicely showing enough of her slender waist and firm belly. She wore her normal three inch black strapped heals. Her long wavy raven hair pinned in an everyday fashioned twisted bun with her bangs tousled as her blue-gray eyes shimmered like the raging sea. Inu Yasha made sure to clean his room not wanting Kikyou to see him living like a pig. He hurried and slipped his black shoes on hearing Kagome yell for him to hurry. He would not let Kagome know that he was sleeping around on her. Oh no, that would just be devastating if she found out and he wasn't one to make that mistake, so he thought.  
  
Nevertheless, she didn't want to have sex yet and Kikyou willingly offered so he took the bait. He loved his Kagome yes, but there are things a man needs and she wasn't ready yet. Actually, in truth he never made the moves on Kagome. Remembering how she wanted that fairytale dream of having her being taken by her Knight in Shining Amour. He'd wait until they got married, that's if they got married so for the meantime he chose Kikyou. He sprayed his Cool Water cologne on and walked out his door closing it.  
  
Kikyou didn't know Kagome owned the cottage, or that she was his roommate for that matter. He only stated it's owned by a dear friend of his he grew up with and she believed him. Kagome stood outside as she put on her leathered Velcro strapped pantsuit that would protect her from the wind as she rode her ninja. She is something to look at, almost every guy, wolf whistled or cat called her, many even tried to pick up on her, each using the same old lines. Hey baby, or I can see that your alone, how about we be alone together at my place.  
  
That's when Inu Yasha would show up and defend her honor, her hero, her boyfriend, her protector that's when she came up with the name Hogo, and she's been calling him that for two years now. He didn't seem to mind since it meant protector and not something ridiculous as pooky bear as he had seen some guys flinch at the pet names their girlfriends or wives gave them. He was content enough for Kagome to call him that everywhere they went even on the base. Inu Yasha finished cleaning his room and skipped down the stairs grabbed his black leather jacket and locking the door, he finally emerged outside of the house.  
  
He's wearing black Dockers and a nice red button up dress shirt that screamed Hunk all over. The pants fitted nicely showing his nice firm butt, and long legs. You could see the ripples in his shirt when he flexed his arms. Inu Yasha's hair was silver pulled into a low ponytail while that was the only remaining trait he refused to part with as he used a concealing spell to hide the rest of his demonic features such as his eye color, fangs, ears and claws. There were more youkai living than ever thought to be. Some used a concealing spell to hide their demonic features as Inu Yasha did. He didn't have to hide heritage, but felt uncomfortable around the humans that would gawk at his features and begin envying him.  
  
He got into the his red Nissan 240 SX as Kagome sat on her blue and silver ninja motorcycle wearing what she called her leathered velcro pantsuit. That easily pulled off from her body not even wrinkling her clothes she wore underneath the leather. Inu Yasha always thought she looked hot in that outfit he wanted to taste her in that one-day. Inu Yasha started the car as Kagome revved her bike they both pulled out of the driveway leading to the base. Once they got to the base, Kagome flashed her new badge and she entered followed by Inu Yasha.  
  
They met up at their favorite donut shop to grab a cream-cheese bagel they were famous for before they had to split up as they had been doing for months now. Kagome turned off the engine of her bike as Inu Yasha got out of the car and Kagome climbed off. They walked to each other wrapping their arms around one another to get their bagels and milk. After eating their bagel and drinking their milk, they kissed each other goodbye, until they would meet back here for lunch.  
  
Inu Yasha watched as Kagome got back on her bike straddling the seat and then put her helmet back on waving a kiss goodbye as she tore off to her side of the base. He shook his head side to side knowing she loved riding that bike but was not sure if she should. He did not like her getting all those lustful stares and whistles. However, as long as she came home to him everyday after her studies it was well worth it she was always in a happy mood coming home to him and he loved her even though he's been having sexual relations with her look a like and Kagome doesn't even know it. He got in his car and zoomed to his first class calculus. Their courses were not easy as they thought, they learned that very quickly.  
  
Kagome arrived at her favorite parking spot not far from the huge blue Administration's Building with statues of marine life accenting the beautifully crafted building. She kicked her kickstand down, and got off the bike taking off her helmet and began to pull off her leather pantsuit. She was almost finished pulling off the ankle straps, when she heard that deep soothing baritone voice. "Petty Officer 1st Class Higurashi, how is it that you are able to ride this bike wearing that" pointing to her 3 inch strapped heals.  
  
"Most dangerous footwear to choose while riding. I must admit it is very eye catching indeed." Colonel Tanaka, Sesshoumaru stated with lustful eyes as he watched Kagome from afar pulling off her leather garment leaving her in a black fitted mid-thigh skirt and dark blue top that said Beware I Bite! In silver letters. He decided it was time to talk to her again. He had been having dreams about her and he could not shake the thought of having her wither underneath him moaning in pleasure. Sesshoumaru was brought out of his revere.  
  
"Yes, I understand that Sir! However, you must admit Colonel Tanaka that today is a beautiful day!" Kagome said smiling to him trying to keep her hormones in check. "I know it is dangerous to wear these, but didn't want to ware my boots, so I decided to do the unthinkable and live dangerously for once." Kagome finished saying trying with all her might to fight the blush that somehow began to creep up on her dainty face as she stared at his mesmerizing golden eyes. She looked away from him not wanting him to see the blush on her face.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her knowing a blush has risen on her face and that was not the only thing that he stared at, Kagome's figure was an hourglass shape and the clothes, he held back a moan when he smelled her arousal. She had become aroused again in his presence and her scent was all too much to bare. He chuckled lightly to himself not wanting to embarrass her further in truth he wanted to take her home and fuck her brains out. It's been a very long time since anyone got to him the way she did. By the God's he would have her.  
  
She was still a virgin he could tell, and that intrigued him even more, surely someone her age would have been sexually active, but she was not like the others. He knew that, he sensed that and he wanted that. A divine plan of action was needed if he were to make her willingly give herself him. "I see, well it is such a beautiful day I admit, but not as beautiful as you my dear shall we." Sesshoumaru said in a deep sensual husky voice that sent shivers down Kagome's spine as he held out his arm for her to take. Kagome was stunned that he actually said that. She so longed to touch him but never had the courage to do so.  
  
Grabbing her pack from her motorcycle and was about to sling it over her shoulder when he reached out and took it from her saying "May I?" Kagome nodded dumbly putting her hand on top of his arm, as he led her to class in silence. Before they were about to turn to the hall that lead to the lecture room, Sesshoumaru took her hand from his arm and kissed the tips of her Knuckles saying "It has been a pleasure Ms. Higurashi. Perhaps time is needed to get to know one another better, I'm sure you agree." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear sending goose bumps all over her body as he gently kissed the tip of her earlobe.  
  
"Yes, I would like that." Kagome said shyly as her blush rose across her face. "If I may speak frankly Ms. Higurashi?" Kagome looked into his eyes and became transfixed like never before, she nodded her head in agreement for him to continue. "May I call you you're given first name Kagome in public?" Kagome smiled with her eyes shining bright as she became lost in his eyes as she replied. "No one has ever asked me that before not even my Marine Science Professor, I assumed you would call me Kagome when we met outside, its not like we are on duty. However, I am flattered that you asked and yes, you may call me my given name Kagome in public." Kagome stated as she somehow ended up being closer to Sesshoumaru's body resting her hand on his muscular chest.  
  
Kagome's mindless action did not go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru who wanted nothing more than to take her, knowing she was dazed by looking into his hypnotizing eyes. He stated calmly as possible as not to frighten her away from him he loved the feel of her body next to him. "Kagome, I would like for you to call me Sesshoumaru my given name when we are not in upon the University grounds. However, as much as I enjoy your touch on this Sesshoumaru's body it is not proper on campus since we are not together." Kagome looked at him with puzzlement written in her eyes clearly stating what are you talking about?  
  
She broke eye contact with him and she noticed just how close they were, with her right hand resting on his chest. Her cheeks flared red in regret and embarrassment and backed away. "Forgive me, Colonel, Tanaka...I mean, Colonel Sesshoumaru, oh I don't know what I mean! I am so sorry I don't know what's gotten over me?" Kagome stated in a frenzy of emotions. She backed a few steps away from him ready to run when Sesshoumaru gently grabbed her hand to hold her from leaving.  
  
He all but smiled at her saying "Do me the honor and have lunch with me sometime that we may continue this conversation my dear. It has been my pleasure as well as yours, that you responded to this Sesshoumaru in such a Dearing way that no one has dared to do unknowingly Kagome. Let's get you to class shall we?" Sesshoumaru handed Kagome her pack and they walked down the hall until they reached the lecture room, before he walked away, he said.  
  
"We will speak of this again, sometime soon I prefer." Kagome only nodded in agreement. She felt ashamed, she let her desires get the best of her. 'Why doesn't that happen when she's with Inu Yasha and look my panties are already wet. Damn he must be real good in bed if he could talk you into having an orgasm over nothing?' She thought. 'Damn, why me of all people? I had to go and touch him like that, but it felt right for some unknown reason. Better not think about that right now concentrate on your studies that's it Marine Biology II was an interesting class to say the least that should help ease my mind some.'  
  
Kagome thought as she walked into her class. She took her seat up in front where her newest friend Ayame was already seated reading her notes. "Hey, Ayame how are you doing today?" Kagome questioned hoping the girl has something to share besides fine, or doing well and you. Ayumi looked up at Kagome smiling bright saying "I'm feeling great! Girl, what's wrong with you? You look like someone that just robbed the corner candy store." Ayame stated seeing Kagome all nervous and flustered. Kagome looked at her confused thinking 'she really knows how to state her mind.'  
  
Kagome tried to stifle a small laugh knowing she was caught. "I ahh, well I kinda did something that I didn't realize I did was all. I mean its not as if he didn't like it. Wait what I meant to say is that oh, shit what's wrong with me Ayame?" Kagome plopped down on the seat next to her trying to gather the last of her dignity. "So who is he? Do I know him? What did you do and what was it like?" Ayumi asked eagerly looking at Kagome slightly tinged red face. "I can't tell you who, and yes you know him, and all I did was get lost in his eyes and somehow I ended close enough to him that my hand rested on his chest for I don't know how long." Kagome answered.  
  
"It's as if I am drawn to him in someway, I just can't explain it, and not even my boyfriend Hogo does that to me. Now he wants to get to know me. What should I do? I don't want to hurt Hogo we've been together to long." Kagome answered and questioned at the same time. Ayame looked at her with concern and stated, "You shouldn't feel bad about that Kagome! Its not like you did anything really bad, I mean all you did was put your hand on his chest, what's wrong with that. I mean he could become a friend you know!"  
  
Kagome looked at Ayame as her eyes were asking for forgiveness. Forgiveness from what? She did not know, but she just felt the need to say it to somebody anybody.  
  
"That's nothing to get worked up over, and you didn't cheat on Hogo so stop worrying about it, just go with the flow. You'll feel a lot better trust me." Ayame finished as she patted Kagome over the shoulder saying it was alright. "I guess you're right, I'm acting like such a teenager aren't I!" Kagome said in a light humor giving Ayumi her best smile and nodding in agreement. More students filtered the room taking their usual seats. The Professor came out shortly after immediately walking to the chalkboard and writing down this week's assignment. Kagome heard a few women gawking over Sesshoumaru saying I wonder what he's like in bed and what I wouldn't give to see him naked.  
  
Kagome and Ayame rolled their eyes upon hearing this. They couldn't believe that they had the audacity to talk like that about their Professor. Kagome couldn't deny her feelings toward the same man they were talking about, he is in fact handsome beyond compare. Just something about him made her heart miss a beat. He is truly breath taking. Sesshoumaru heard what the women were saying about him and sensed Kagome's sudden anger not sure if it were towards the women behind her but the thought of it made him smile on the inside. After 3 hours of lecturing, Sesshoumaru walked over to each student handing him or her a sheet for his or her pop quiz.  
  
When he got to Kagome and Ayame, he handed the quiz to Ayame who only smiled and said thanks and began reading the quiz. Sesshoumaru handed the quiz to Kagome allowing his fingers to caress her own, as he held the parchment in his left hand. Electricity flowed between the two as Kagome looked up at him with a sudden feeling that he knew she was aroused again, as he sniffed towards her and then smiled as he winked at her. She was shocked to say the least but she also took it as a sign to go with the flow. Kagome smiled back saying "Thank you Sensei Tanaka" in such a low seductive tone that sent shivers down both of their spines.  
  
End Chapter.  
  
Ok! Let me have it what do you think thus far? All I can tell you is that Inu Yasha aka Hogo (meaning protector) will get his just deserts. I have to say when I dreamt this I had no idea where it was heading to. So far, I like it. It gets juicy in the next upcoming chapters. Sorry if I broke it into chapters. It would have been way to long to read, if I did it that way. Tell me what you guys and dolls think. The more Reviews I have the more Sex scenes I will write!!! Review, Review, Review.... Peace. 


	2. Sorry But Duty Calls'

'A Divine Plan Indeed'  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or its characters, I only have the privilege to play with them and make sure they get back home safely to R.T.  
  
"Sorry! But Duty Calls"  
  
It's been a month since the incident with Sesshoumaru in the hall. Kagome has been getting closer to him, warming up I should say. They talk consistently now and each time Sesshoumaru shows a little more of his inner self. Letting his stoic mask fall only for her. He treats Kagome as a man should, showering her with his attention and affections as they get to know one another and yet he has not made a move on her. Sesshoumaru told Kagome about his adopted daughter Rin. Kagome couldn't believe that he would do something so sweet, but then again he is not just a normal man he's an Angel sent from Heaven so Kagome thinks.  
  
Kagome told Sesshoumaru about her little friend Shippou who is an orphan she met while attending one of the marine shows on the base. To say the least he was surprised as well. It so happens that Shippou and Rin are friends and go to school together. Kagome's eyes immediately lit up knowing this and Sesshoumaru didn't waste any time. He suggested that they all go out for a picnic lunch on the beach this weekend for some much- needed relaxation; Kagome offered him and the kids to join Hogo and her at her place for the picnic on the beach. Sesshoumaru frowned on the inside he didn't want to spend time with this Hogo, only Kagome, Rin and her little friend Shippou but he smiled anyways agreeing to what she had planned. 'Now I could meet this Hogo and see how well he treats my Kagome.' He thought.  
  
"That will be so great Sesshoumaru! I'm sure Hogo wouldn't mind and besides you're more than a friend to me." She patted his arm as they sat across a table in the cafeteria. "I'm sure Rin and Shippou would be thrilled knowing they were going for a picnic on the beach with their two favorite adults. Besides when do we ever spend enough time at the beach? Its so beautiful and pleasant watching the sunset." Kagome cheerfully blurted out seeing Sesshoumaru smile and nod his head in agreement Kagome jumped up from the university cafeteria table closing the short distance between Sesshoumaru and her. Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru excitedly began placing light kisses on his cheek. That's when she noticed she did it again. Acting on instinct. She blushed at the naughty thoughts that ran through her little head. "I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru, I didn't mean, well I meant to but I didn't mean to do that in public, forgive me." Kagome said knowing she forgot where she was at the moment.  
  
Being on university grounds people would think they were a couple or something, which they were not. "It is alright Kagome, no need to fret. I'm sure anyone who saw knows not to go against this Sesshoumaru. Besides, I rather enjoy your un-rational outtakes it adds charisma and charm to your very being. I also enjoy your hugs and kisses, do not get me wrong my dear, I am a man and I have needs and desires like everyone. I have to admit that if you were not with this Hogo, I would ask you to be Mine and only Mine. I have no doubt that you would agree as well." Sesshoumaru said soothingly crisp and sexy as each word poured from his lips like a fine wine only to have Kagome blush redder than a beet and nod her head in agreement as each word wrapped around her very soul making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
"I understand what you mean and I would with out a doubt be tempted to belong to you. I mean who wouldn't your strong, manly, honorable, caring, beyond handsome and affectionate, well not in public anyways but your what a man should be and I respect that just as much as I respect and cherish what we have. I must admit something to you Sesshoumaru since were on this subject. I find myself lost within you at times, like it was meant to be. I am drawn to you and I don't understand why? What's happening to me? And why do I feel like this?" Kagome whispered softly as Sesshoumaru held her in his lap listening to her words of devotion pour from her heart and soul.  
  
"I cannot imagine myself not being around you Sesshoumaru, you are everything I see and do, hope and dream. Deep inside my heart and soul, I know I will always be taken care of, but its like nothing I've ever experienced before and I crave you alone, no one else. It's hard to explain! But, I know that we enjoy being around each other and yet we keep apart knowing exactly what would happen if we took the chance. By the God's I wish this torment would end." Kagome shyly stated as she found herself on Sesshoumaru's lap being embraced by him like a lover should.  
  
"Perhaps, you feel as I do! I have never met anyone like you Kagome and that says so much and to have you reveal your feelings to this Sesshoumaru makes sense now. I Sesshoumaru and you Kagome are in love with each other!" Kagome looked deeply into his eyes reading his soul for falseness. Not detecting any lies and she knew that it was true. Love, but how, when, or why she couldn't explain. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and said. "If this is love then why are we apart?" Kagome whispered seductively into his right ear that made the fine hairs stand at attention.  
  
"Because you my dear have Hogo, and have been with him a long time. That is why! That does not mean, I will allow you or myself fall victim to a love triangle. Anyone that permits such an act of infidelity should be shot. It is one thing to love someone but then to have them cheat on their partner is dishonorable and selfish. If ever the time comes when you or Hogo decide to part know that I, Sesshoumaru will be at your side on that fateful day. I refuse to let anyone harm you and that applies to Hogo as well, if he should ever mistreat you in anyway know I will be there I am only a phone call away. I must admit he is a lucky man to have one such as you Kagome." He stated as he tenderly hugged Kagome who looked at him with those lovely blue-gray eyes that penetrated his very soul taking in all he has said. Kagome gave him a true hug for being himself. Kagome was not surprised by his words nor his proclamation of love as he shared his inner feelings and thoughts with her and no one else.  
  
Kagome removed her hands and her body from his being. Looking at him in a new light, as she realized that she was gifted in knowing the most wonderful man in the world. She smiled at him saying "I stand by that as well Sesshoumaru and I am lucky to have found someone like you, who would no doubt love me unconditionally and whole heartedly as I would. I respect your advice, concerns and opinions on many a subject including love. You are truly one of a kind my dearest Sesshoumaru and I thank you for being a friend." Kagome stated as she grabbed her coat and book bag saying she'd see him later so they could plan further for their picnic with the kids and Hogo.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood also saying his goodbyes and wishing her well as she went to meet Inu Yasha for lunch at the Bagel Shop. Sesshoumaru decided that he would go eat at his favorite restaurant The Seaside Café where he could relax and enjoy a wonderfully cooked meal as he comprehended the thought of what Kagome said. He left the cafeteria heading towards his black Jaguar fully loaded with chrome wheels and bumpers. Kagome made her way to her bike when she got a call from no other than Inu Yasha.  
  
"Hey, sweetie I was just on my way to meet you." Kagome said into the phone all cheery and happy. "That's why I called Nikkou (sunshine). I can't make it to lunch! I was called in for work because some idiot didn't show. I'm sorry but duty calls!!! I will find a way to make it up to you I promise. Gotta go bye!" Inu Yasha said over the phone as he hung up Kikyou sauntered over hugging and kissing Inu Yasha saying she knew of a great place to celebrate their engagement lunch! They headed out in Kikyou's bronze Honda Accord towards The Seaside Café which happened to be near Kagome's cottage outside the base. Kikyou told him they have the best seafood in town.  
  
Kagome looked at her phone as a frown appeared on her once cheery face. 'That's the tenth time he had been called to work this month on or during our lunch break. I wonder what's up with his squad. Oh well, can't have him all the time especially when work is involved.' Kagome thought as she decided she was not going to let that ruin her lunch. I guess I could go see Shippou at school and bring him a kid's meal from bagel shop he loves the ham and cheese croissants and the brownie snacks they gave along with the milk.' Kagome thought as she drove her ninja to pick up their orders. She thought about Rin so she ordered an extra ham and cheese kids meal. She would have lunch with two very special kids, who would be thrilled to see her with a decent lunch for them.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in his usual spot in the back of the café overlooking the ocean eating his lunch when he spotted Kagome and what's this, no, it can't be! "Inu Yasha" It came out cold and harsh the thought of him and Kagome being together it was impossible. Sesshoumaru began to growl low as red seeped into his eyes. Then it hit him. The woman's scent is of sandalwood and a mix of jasmine it's not Kagome's his eyes flashed gold once again he could smell Inu Yasha all over the woman as to where Kagome smelled of fresh roses and baby's breath but a similar scent to that of Inu Yasha's but vaguely noticeable.  
  
He watched his younger brother parade around for the female as he took his seat and the waiter took their order as the female now known as Kikyou fondled Inu Yasha's hair and kissed him as they chatted about meaningless things and what's this engaged. Sesshoumaru was appalled that he dared commit infidelity. His anger began a new when the woman Kikyou told him that they should get married and live together in his friends cottage. Inu Yasha choked on his wine when he heard the last part. Live in your friend's cottage. 'Ano! Huh unn... No Way would that happen.' Inu Yasha thought as she patted him on the back asking if he was alright. Getting a shaky response from him, Kikyou happened to look up and notice Sesshoumaru staring at the pair.  
  
"Hey look Inu Yasha he looks like you!" Kikyou stated as she looked back and fourth between the brothers. Inu Yasha glanced up not liking what he heard from her. There was only one other person in the world that looked like him and he knew it was none other than his older half brother. "Sesshoumaru!" It came out in a whisper but Sesshoumaru heard it that's when he took the initiative leaving his meal to accompany his long lost half brother. He wanted to rip his guts out but instead thought of a plan to get revenge for hurting Kagome like this.  
  
"Long time no see little brother. How do you fare? I see you have a date, may I present myself, I am Colonel Sesshoumaru Tanaka Inu Yasha's older half brother and you are?" Sesshoumaru stated as he greeted Inu Yasha and Kikyou waiting for their response. "Oi Sesshoumaru you're Colonel. I didn't even think I would see you again. Oh, this is my fiancé Kikyou. Kikyou this is Sesshoumaru my older half brother as he said. How long have you been in this service. I'm sure I would have heard your name or something?" Inu Yasha questioned.  
  
"I have served eight years, I earned my rank as Colonel last year. How is it that we have not seen one another until now Inu Yasha? Your fiancé must keep you very busy, is that why we have not ran into each other?" Sesshoumaru stated and questioned calmly as possible even though the stench of his worthless brother and his Bitch was getting to him. "I must admit you have not changed one bit Inu Yasha. You still have your boyish looks and I am impressed that you joined the Imperial Japanese Navy, what or who made you do it, or is it on your own accord?" Sesshoumaru taunted. Inu Yasha knew he couldn't do a damn thing to him because of his status as Colonel and him being a lowly airman third class.  
  
"I joined with a friend and now I'm an airman third class and attending Nautical Engineering. What about you what made you join." Inu Yasha clearly new, but wanted Sesshoumaru to confirm it verbally. "Discipline and Obedience my dear brother plain and simple." Sesshoumaru stated saluting his brother, he bid them a good day as he walked off paying for his meal and left. Inu Yasha shook his head thinking 'All this time, he's been here and I have never seen him until now and he treated me with respect no less.' Inu Yasha and Kikyou continued their meal and chatted about marriage. Did he want to marry her, its not as if he didn't love her, but Kagome. How could I have fallen into this what will she say or think ran thru his mind as Kikyou continued to talk mindlessly.  
  
Kagome made it to the school just in time before lunch. She walked in the office and signed in getting her visitors pass and proceeded down the hall to Shippou's class as they were standing in line at the doorway ready to head to lunch when she stood there watching him talking to a little black haired girl with a ponytail to the side wearing a pink and white dress. Kagome called Shippou's name hearing this he turned and shouted "Kagome" running up to her giving her the biggest bear hug he could muster. Shippou didn't hide his appearance like other youkai, he loved who he was and being a Kitsune had advantages. Now that the one person he considered as a mother was here he didn't hold back his unyielding love for her.  
  
Kagome asked Shippou if the girl he been talking to was Rin; he nodded and went to introduce them. Kagome told them both that she got them a special lunch from her favorite place they jumped for joy. Leaving the line and walking down the halls out to the courtyard to eat Kagome was stopped by another woman calling her Kikyou and for her to wait up. Kagome looked to Shippou and Rin who only shrugged their shoulders stopped with Kagome. She turned to face the woman hearing I thought you were with Inu Yasha. That right there got Kagome heart pounding and an awful pain shot through her entire body. The woman finally reached Kagome and said, "Kikyou why didn't you stop when you seen me calling for you." The woman looked and took a double look saying sorry I thought you were someone else and was about to walk away when Kagome stopped her.  
  
"What do you mean you thought I was Kikyou and why would she be with my long time boyfriend Inu Yasha?" Kagome all but said angrily wanting to know whom in the hell this Kikyou person was. "I'm sorry but did you say that Inu Yasha is your long time boyfriend?" The woman asked as Kagome nodded her head. "Oh, my what webs we weave, you don't know do you. I'm so sorry I didn't realize it until now. That's why he called Kikyou by another name months ago. First of all lets go sit somewhere and talk I'm sure the kids are quite hungry. By the way my name is Sango and your?" Sango waited for a reply. "Kagome!" Was all she said leading the woman called Sango outside to the courtyard so the children could eat.  
  
Shippou frowned at the thought that Hogo was cheating on his would be mother. Rin was not happy either, she may not know what was going on but she could tell by Shippou and Kagome's facial expressions it was not good. Kagome smiled weakly at the children handing them their lunches saying "I will be right over here talking to this nice lady Sango about some important matters. After that we can go play on the swings alright." Kagome watched their reaction as they nodded and began to eat. Kagome lost her appetite hearing this. She walked up to Sango and said.  
  
"Tell me everything, and don't leave one thing out! That Bastard's gonna pay one way or the other!" Kagome said sternly then laughed watching Sango's facial expressions. "What's wrong Sango, I hope I didn't scare you with what I said about getting even. Well I will get even with him but I have no intentions on harming him or his Whore. Nawh, I'm above all that. Besides, I can wish it possible, can't I. Damn it I knew he was up to something but this!!! It all makes sense now!!! Kami What can I say?" Kagome began laughing as tears formed in her eyes as she thanked Kami for who knows what. Sango watched what she thought was a distraught female in denial but it wasn't the case not by a long shot.  
  
After Sango finished telling Kagome how Inu Yasha and Kikyou met, she began telling her how they started going out with one another over nine months ago. Kagome's face darkened as Sango continued to tell her everything she knew including how she fit into all this and her feelings towards the cheating couple. Sango if it weren't for her boyfriend Miroku being best friends with Inu Yasha, she would have nothing to due with them, but Sango kept her mouth shut most of the time, knowing something was out of place. But now she had a reason to hate them both. How could they do this to this sweet and kind woman? Sango finished telling Kagome about how Kikyou and Inu Yasha spent countless hours at his friend's cottage overlooking the ocean making love and what not.  
  
Kagome really wanted to scream but she kept her voice down not wanting others pry into her business. Therefore, she whispered it angrily narrowing her eyes as invisible steam escaped from her ears. What, in my house how dare that son of a bitch. I'm going to beat him senseless. Taking that whore to my house! In my rooms! The nerve of that asshole. That did it he's gone, I had enough of this bullshit, he can kiss my ass goodbye, he's outa my house tonight and I'm changing the locks and alarm codes." Kagome ranted as she looked at Sango who held sympathy for her. "Don't feel bad Sango, I may be mad or upset for the time being but I'll get over it. Besides, now I can fall in love with someone else who will love me unconditionally." Kagome told Sango somberly.  
  
Sango was worried she hadn't even told her the worst part of it yet. "Kagome, there is something else I need to tell you!" Sango bit her bottom lip waiting for Kagome to acknowledge her. "What more is there to tell Sango, its clear that I'm being used and thrown to the side while Hogo has his new life ahead of him. I wouldn't be surprised if this Kikyou wasn't pregnant or that they're engaged or even married by now." Kagome laughed to herself feeling betrayed and used. "That's what I was going to tell you, they are engaged as of yesterday, but as far as being pregnant I don't think so." Sango said sadly knowing Kagome was ready to cry but she's a tough cookie and knowing her, she would hold them back.  
  
Kagome looked at her with such sadness and unshed tears that her throat dried as she tried to speak. Knowing what Sango said was in fact true and she knew it, she felt it somewhere, somehow the God's must be punishing or granting her worst fear. Kagome thought as she gathered her senses and the rest of her will saying. "It's time I take my life back, I no longer need Inu Yasha, I may still love him but I refuse to let him get away with this and I plan on making him a surprised visit, hell I might even make him a surprised last dinner. Yeah why not, I'll surprise the bastard with a romantic dinner, knowing Kikyou will be there. Wow! What a way to say I know and now, I wish you the best! So pack your things and go!" Kagome stated as she ranted about what she would do. Her mood totally shifted and it confused Sango to no end.  
  
"Sango, I want to thank you for telling me, you don't know how much it means to me, and don't worry I won't say a thing on how I learned the information. I just wish I knew sooner. If I may ask, why did you tell me? Please don't say it was pity or you are sorry for me?" Kagome said as she wiped the tears that spilled from her eyes. Seeing this churned Sango's heart. "I don't understand Kagome, why are you not angry at Inu Yasha for what he's done to you. I just don't get how you can be so sad, yet happy?" Sango pulled Kagome close to her for a much needed hug, not sure who really needed the hug most.  
  
"It's alright I guess, I should have suspected this a long time ago. I mean I knew something wasn't quite right with him acting so strangely. But my studies and being an airman Petty Officer First Class, really takes up most of my time. Therefore, I rarely have time for him except on weekends and then there's Sesshoumaru Rin's father that's another story for another time. Please don't tell Inu Yasha about him." Kagome finished as she was released from Sango's hugged.  
  
"It was not pity nor sorrow Kagome. I just felt that you needed to know, you seem like a good person one that goes the extra mile for a friend, and I sensed you were someone destined to be great and I hoped that we could be friends." Sango finished as she held her head high looking at Kagome who was in deep thought at the moment. "You know Sango I accept your offer, I would like you as a friend you seem the type that doesn't back down and keeps striving just like me. Yeah, I like to call you friend." Kagome smiled brightly as she hugged Sango sealing their friendship. "Now its time I played with the children. I hope you can stay Sango. That way we could make dinner plans." Kagome cheerfully stated as she stood up and walked over to Shippou and Rin who were making sand castles in the sand.  
  
Kagome stood near the two children who didn't notice her as they played, chatting about her no less. Kagome listened with interest as she heard the next line. "I wish Kagome could be my mother, I would take care of her and not let Inu Yasha hurt her ever again. I love Kagome like the one I would my own momma. Do you miss your momma Rin I know I do. At least you have Sesshoumaru as your dad. You are so lucky." Shippou stated as he dug a moat around the castle. Kagome took this time to intervene. "Hey guys, how about we go play on the swings like I promised! Humm! Come on I'll race you...." Kagome said cheerfully as she thought about what Shippou said.  
  
Sango stayed at the school watching Kagome play with the children until it was time for them to go in. Kagome hugged Rin saying it was nice meeting her and she would see her soon giving her a pat on the rear signaling her to go. Kagome took Shippou in her arms and said. "Shippou, I wish you were my son too. I love you so much sweetie that I would do anything to make you happy. That's why I come and see you all the time because I miss your loving smile and that bushy tail of yours. I will tell you this I will find a way to adopt you I mean that. I would love you no matter what. And thank you for wanting to protect me from Hogo, that is so sweet. Its time for you to get to class sweetie, I'll see you later ok!" Kagome kissed Shippou's forehead.  
  
When Kagome kissed him on the forehead Shippou asked the question he's been dying to tell for so long. "Kagome can I call you momma?" Shippou said softly not wanting to be turned down he held his breath. "Sure, Shippou you can call me mom if you want. I don't see nothing wrong with it." Kagome stated as Shippou hugged her tight and said I love you momma." Then gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran to Rin who waited for him in the line. Kagome stood and turned to Sango smiling bright. Shippou brightened her day even through her own sorrow seemed like nothing compared to Shippou's unconditional love. Sango watched how Kagome interacted with the children and found herself envying her. Kagome turned towards Sango smiling and waving goodbye to Shippou and Rin. Now was the time to plan a surprise dinner for three.  
  
End Chapter.  
  
Alright so what could I say. Inu Yasha is gonna get his just desserts wait and see. Kagome made a new friend and her little boy Shippou declared her mother. Now it's up to her to make that wish, reality. But she needs to plan things out. What will Rin say to her adopted father? What does Sesshoumaru have planned knowing full well Inu Yasha is Hogo? Gotta read the next chapter to find out.... Don't forget to Review. Peace. 


	3. Family Secrets and Miroku

**A Divine Plan, Indeed**

Hello! Everyone, it has been a while and I am back with one of the last chapters before the Epilog. I hope you enjoy....

"Family Secrets and Miroku"

I last left off with Kagome and Sango getting everything together for the surprise dinner. Kagome had made several calls one was to her mother and Inu Yasha's mother informing them of Inu's proposal. However, she did not tell them that it was not her so she played along, making them think the obvious. A tear shed from Kagome's eye knowing that her first love is engaged to someone other than her. The mother's were more than excited to hear the news and agreed to come to the dinner. Now everything was set all Kagome needed to do was call the last of her friends Kouga and Ayame.

Sango talked about spells that only Kaede knew of since she was a miko. Kagome laughed knowing Sango didn't know that she too is a miko a powerful one at that. "What's so funny Kagome, I mean I know that Kaede is Kikyou's sister but she does have knowledge on spells." Sango reminded Kagome who now had stopped laughing and with a true smile Kagome looked at Sango saying, "Sango, I didn't tell you that I to am a miko! I know spells that even Kaede wouldn't even know." Kagome said with a stern face as she continued telling Sango about her miko and demon training. Sango couldn't believe what Kagome had told her she was truly one of a kind.

"How stupid could Inu Yasha have been to lose someone so important. I hope you know what you are doing Kagome! Does Inu Yasha even know?" Sango asked with concern in her voice. "No, he never had the time when it came to my lessons. He knows that I am a miko however, he doesn't know how strong and powerful I am and that my heritage is that of demons and miko's only a few selected individuals know. So I trust you Sango not to tell anyone." Kagome said, as she took Sango's right hand using her nail made a kanji on the palm of her hand and it glowed pink for a mere second. Sango's eyes remained wide as she witnessed for the first time a demon-miko bond of loyalty and friendship. "Kagome, I am honored! I swear to you that no one will find out and I will always protect you as my friend and ally." Sango stated as she hugged Kagome abruptly and then released her.

I know a perfect spell that will keep dog boy from sensing what will be going on." Kagome proudly stated when all the sudden they both felt a warm sensation touch their butts. Both Sango and Kagome turned around out of reflex punched and kicked the pervert who groped them. Miroku let out a loud cry of pain as four fists collided with his face and chest. "My dearest Sango, Kikyou!!! I could not resist your....." Another, fist came flying at him cutting off his sentence. "I am not Kikyou!!! How Dare You-you Stupid Perverted Jerk!" Kagome yelled at Miroku as she continued to beat him.

"Kagome!" Sango cried out. "Kagome! Whose Kagome!" Miroku replied as Kagome pushed him backwards. "I'm Kagome you jerk!" Kagome said, glaring at the now bruised Miroku. Sango looked between the two and frowned knowing he didn't know either. Sango had expected Miroku to know since he is Inu Yasha's best friend. "Miroku, I like you to meet Kagome. She's Inu Yasha's girlfriend, sorry Kagome! I mean soon to be ex-girlfriend." Sango stated as she introduced them.

"Wait! You mean Inu Yasha's cheating on Kikyou with her!" Miroku stated in vain shaking his head side to side. Kagome and Sango both looked at each other with disdain written on their faces. "WHAT!!!" Kagome cursed as she began to point her index finger at Miroku and shake it in front of him saying. "For your information Mister, I have been Inu Yasha's girlfriend for over seven years. So, you better watch your mouth for one more mistake I'll cut your tongue out and make you eat it." Kagome finished her threat by scissoring her fingers opening and closing her middle and pointed finger.

Sango intervened informing Miroku on the up to date events, and what was going down. Now that he knew, Miroku apologized to Kagome saying how sorry he was for his mishap. "Please forgive me Kagome, I will be happy to help you in any way I can Milady." Miroku smiled a perverted smile as he half bowed to Kagome knowing she was more than what she lead on to believe. Sango knew what he was about to do and whopped him upside the head before he could even begin to grope Kagome. "Don't worry about it, besides I'm used to getting beatings from my lovely Sango, who has a beautiful right hook as you now know. She can whip just about any guy from here to China with those lovely fists of hers." Miroku finished as he put his arm around Sango and began to move them closer to Kagome.

Standing next to Sango and Kagome now Miroku held his hand out in a gesture of friendship, which surprised Sango who only glared at him with a weary smile as Kagome and Miroku shook hands. Kagome just looked at Sango smiling. "You should be more careful in whom you grope because, it just maybe your last. You're lucky your still standing. It irks me to no end. Besides, if a certain someone saw you grope me, I wouldn't doubt you be maimed or dead." Kagome stated with clarity while looking at Miroku then to Sango. "Well, you have no choice but to help us out Miroku since I know your Hogo's best friend whom, I don't want running off and informing him of my plans. I hope you understand that I forgive you! However, right now we need you to help load the car with the groceries." Kagome stated as she smiled to Miroku and Sango who were now standing close to one another.

"So, your saying that, I the great, powerful and handsome Miroku has to do the dirty work! It never seizes." Miroku stated with a mocking hurtful tone. "Yes!!!" Both Kagome and Sango said in unison. "Then you shall have my services my lovely ladies. I am at your command and I will be honored if you both would bare my chil.....dren." Miroku tried to finish as Sango punched him in the face saying, "I warned you not to say that Houshi! Now let's get going."

"Yeah, time is running short and we have a lot to do before the dinner. I have a feeling that tonight will be a night that Inu Yasha and Kikyou never forgets. Oh, the webs we weave." Kagome chirped happily, as they began to load the groceries in Sango's car. "This surprise dinner will be the beginning of an end. Everyone will know what Inu Yasha has done and it's a great way for Kagome to confront him instead of hunting him down like the dog he is. Besides, Kagome deserves the love of someone who truly respects her. I believe that when the dinner party begins there will be no need for the after dinner entertainment." Sango stated and Kagome laughed knowing it would really be something to laugh about in the future.

"Come on we have a lot to set up, so lets get going. Sango, Miroku I want to thank you guys for your help. I just wish I had met you both before this." Kagome smiled to them as she hopped on to her bike revving it waiting for Miroku to get into Sango's car. Sango, and Miroku led Kagome to their apartment where they cooked and made all the appetizers and elegant side dishes along with the main course. 'Kagome had bought and cooked enough food to feed the entire base. Just who is coming to this dinner party of hers?' Miroku wondered as he made the preparations.

The food had now been cooked and set up in the portable hot ovens and ice carriers. It was now time to for Sango to go and pick up Kagome's and Inu Yasha's mother's from the train station. Once Sango picked them up, she would drive them around until it was time to meet Kagome and the others at the cottage. Kagome's plan of getting everything out in the open was sure to be a smash. Everyone who knew about Inu Yasha, Kagome and Kikyou would be surprised at the outcome of this little get together. However, what did Sesshoumaru have in store for the dinner, of course, he would not dream of letting this fine day go by without having something planned.

Sesshoumaru had made a few calls one being to his father's long time friend and ally Konojaru, Lord of the Southern Lands who remained a friend and ally. "I will be delighted to perform the ceremony and what a treat it will be to meet the beautiful and powerful miko-youkai whom has melted your cold heart my friend." Konojaru stated as Sesshoumaru smiled and replied with only saying "Don't forget the amulet it's needed again." Sesshoumaru then hung up the telephone and proceeded to get ready. He had a surprise for Kagome and he wanted nothing more than to please her. Rin and Shippou walked down the stairs dressed in traditional Western Lands Japanese attire signifying they are part of the royal family.

Rin wore a beautiful white kimono with red sakura blossoms along the collar and sleeves with a yellow, gold and black designed obi. Shippou wore a white hakama and houri with matching sakura blossoms as Rin and his new father. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Rin and Shippou looked into their adopted father's eyes for approval. Smiling, using both hands to brush along their cheeks Sesshoumaru said, "Wonderfully done my children, you made this father proud." Sesshoumaru had dressed in his traditional hakama and houri signifying his status of Lord of the Western Lands. He wanted Kagome to know of his status and ask her to become his mate and mother to his pups so he made all the arrangements needed for this night to be unforgettable.

Everything was set and ready for the surprise dinner and special events that are to take place. Kagome made sure to call and remind everyone not to make any noise what's so ever for this was a surprise. Setting the food inside Miroku's black and purple Nissan Quest van, he set out for Kagome's cottage where she had left to set up the decorations, tables and chairs. Kagome had stopped a block away from her cottage knowing Inu Yasha could sense her motorcycle coming and she didn't want to spoil the surprise. Making her way to the outskirts of her land. Kagome chanted in what was to believe a lost and forgotten language. Kagome chanted and drew kanji's in midair knowing the seal would not be broken. Now it was time to test the spell.

Kagome let out a loud growl and made such ruckus that the passer Byers looked at her as if Kagome was crazy. Silence filled the air as Kagome waited to see if her spell worked. Kagome felt her heart pound waiting after a few minutes nothing not a peep from her dog-eared boyfriend. Kagome jumped in the air and said "Yes! I've done it..." Now it was time to set up for the festivities. Inu Yasha would have the shock of his life when he finds out about what she had done this would be the end of their relationship and seeing him as her Hogo... Kagome began to think about Sesshoumaru, and how he stole her heart. Kagome felt guilty knowing that she to in a way she has cheated on Inu Yasha as well.

Kagome admitted to herself as she realized that if not for Inu Yasha's cheating and his proposal she would not have been granted the chance to profess her love to Sesshoumaru. Kagome wondered how she would ask Sesshoumaru to become her mate as she looked for the decorations. Sesshoumaru had slowly captured her heart and somehow mended it before it could break. Kagome would do anything for Sesshoumaru, for he did something that no other could do. "He brought out the animal in me!" She stated as she giggled knowing she loved the feeling of being hopelessly lost in his embrace as she looked into his eyes, Sesshoumaru is the one she could spend the rest of her life with, he made her feel complete.

Kagome shook her head violently removing the thoughts knowing she had to get things done before everyone arrived. Kagome made her way to the garage and removed the tables and chairs setting them up and placing them behind the cottage, which her bedroom overlooked. The tables and chairs were set with silver and blue tablecloths accenting the candelabra's and moon lilies. Kagome had turned on the lights that lead from the front of the cottage to the courtyard. Deep blue colored floodlights had lighted the path adding a touch of fervor to the multicolored rose pathway that Kagome and her late grandmother planted years ago. Kagome looked at her handy work sighing and nodding her head she let herself inside the house and began to make preparations when she heard screams and groaning coming from upstairs.

Kagome knew what was going on upstairs and did her best to ignore the sounds of love making as she made her way setting up the decorations all over the house making it look inviting and not overdone. Everything was set. Kagome had gone outside looking down the driveway when her cell phone rang. "Kagome here! Oh yes, that's fine Sango tell them that this is to be hush hush and not to make a sound when they arrive because Inu Yasha is sleeping." Kagome said as Sango relayed the message to the mothers who excitedly yelled "of course dear." Kagome hung up and dialed Miroku who was just down the street bringing the food.

End Chapter.

Well I can say that I have the epilog almost ready. I have had writers block for a while trying to update my other three stories on several sites. So it took time to get this out.... Forgive me and let me know what you think..... So don't forget to review...... Peace.


End file.
